Midnight walk
by Blackwing Fray the Huntress
Summary: Jin has fallen in love with the islands new resident, but is too shy to tell her. He decides to take a walk to clear his head of depressing thoughts. read to find out what happens!


**My first romance and harvest moon story! I don't think there is enough ToT Jin so here is a little romance!**

* * *

Night had just set only a few hours ago on Waffle Island. All the residents lay sleeping in there beds. That is to say, _most_ were sleeping in their beds. One raven haired doctor on the other hand could not stop his mind from wandering. Wandering back to Angela, the island's new resident. He kept thinking about her beautiful amber eyes, and her perfect, light brown hair. Oh how he wanted to gentle run his fingers through those luxurious strands. And her fresh cream colored skin, with that light red blush that always tinted her cheeks. She was stunning, radiant, and her attitude was perfect as well. She was a little shy at first, but then she was hilarious, and kind. Talking to everyone that would cross her path, and even going out of her way to visit others just to say hi. He just couldn't suppress his feelings; he was in love.

He got out of bed, tossing the covers on the floor in the process. It looked like another night of fitful sleep. Not a good thing, especially since his grandmother was away for a few weeks, collecting medicines from the near by islands. Since it was only Sunday tomorrow, he would still have Monday to recover if he needed it, however he would really like to get the appropriate amount of sleep to avoid sickness. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. He walked slowly over to the microwave and heated up some herbal tea that had previously been inside. He smiled slightly at the fact that Angela had given him the tea. She would do it almost every morning on his way to work. It was now a simple routing for them, but one that gave great pleasure in his life.

Jin carefully took the now slightly hot cup of tea out of the microwave. He gently blew into the cup, then proceeded to lightly sip. Unconsciously he walked to the front door, pulling on his doctors coat and grabbing his glasses before even realizing what he was doing. 'I can't go out in weather like this,' he thought to himself. The fall season was nearing its end, and a slight snow and frost could be seen from his window. Yet still he wanted to go out, even at the risk of getting ill.

"It will only take a minute, and I won't go very far," he convinced himself. He opened the door and walked off into the chilled night air. He walked down his stairs and headed right, not paying much attention, as he sipped his tea, and thought more about Angela. The sweet girl whom he had gotten to known in less than a year. He now thought about how she might feel about him. He doubted he was any more then a friend. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but if she rejected him their friendship could be over. He was not ready to take such a risk. It frightened him to think they could never talk the same way they did currently.

He shock his head to clear the thoughts that were now making his heart ack. Looking around his eyes widened. He was near the entrance to Caramel Falls. 'I should have been paying more attention,' he scolded himself. He was right at the shore. The rocks feeling cold and slimy under his bare feet. He watched the water ripple slightly in the light breeze, as he finished the last of his tea. He put the empty cup inside a pocket near the bottom of his coat. Jin tightly wrapped the coat around his body; just realizing how cold it was. He turned to head up the path, but fell when his right leg wedged between two rocks.

"Agh!" He cried upon hitting the ground. His head slammed against the stone with a sharp thud, and his glasses fell from his face. He groaned, holding his head in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. After a few moments, his throbbing head calmed some, and he attempted to stand, only to fall back with a cry. The doctor pulled his right leg to his chest, and examines his ankle. He winced at the sight of it bent at an odd angle. 'I can't walk on it at all,' he thought worriedly. He pushed himself off the ground slowly with his arms and good leg, but fell to his side as the world swirled around him. He groaned again, and held his head. He used his other hand to tighten his jacket. 'I can't get up. What now? I don't think anyone could hear me out here. I guess I have no choice, thought.'

"HELP! ANYONE? PLEASE HELP!" Jin called futilely. Desperately he continued to call for minutes more, but his throat soon felt rough, and his voice grew hoarse. He coughed weakly, and folded his hands under his arms to try and keep them warm. Jin's mind was swimming as he tried to think.

'Oohh I am such a fool. Taking a stroll at 10:00 at night. It's probably almost midnight now. _cough _I'll catch my death in this weather. It could take hours for someone to find me. _cough _Maybe Toby will notice, we walk together in the mornings. Or someone who needs something from the clinic. I'll have to wait till dawn, thought. _cough cough _ugh it's so cold. _cough._ I just have to stay awake till dawn, then someone will be able to hear me.'

Jin lay on the freezing, slightly moist ground slowly rubbing his hands across his arms to stay warm. He could feel his fingers growing numb, and his concuss state slipping due to exhaustion and cold. He kept reminding himself of the consequences of going to sleep, he would most likely freeze. He had no idea how long he had been there. Jin had tried to get up few times, but was always met with a same wild spell of dizziness. His head ached, and his glasses were cracked on both lenses, making it hard to see. His eyes slid closed with out him even realizing.

* * *

Angela woke up in her hilltop home much more early then normal.

"4:00? I don't have to get up til 6. Huh? Ohh well I guess this is going to be an interesting day then," she said out loud in her cheery voice. She quickly started to heat up a cup of hot coco, as she ate an apple she got from he tree the day before. Angela didn't know why, but she felt hurried. That was very odd seeing as she was up so early.

Nonetheless, she grabbed her coat and went straight out side to water her pumpkins, as they were the only crop she currently had besides her apple and grape trees. After the water the weeds were cut as well, along with some grass for fodder, she went into her coop next and fed her chicken. Afterward she went into her barn and tended to her sheep and cow. She exited the barn giving a large stretch, satisfied all her chores were done even before she needed to wake. As she released her stretch she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Cautiously she went to the edge of the small cliff. She gasped upon seeing someone lying on the ground.

She ran down the hill before even getting a look at who it was, but as she neared she found it to be Doctor Jin. She quickly knelt by him, turning him on his back. Placing her head to his chest, she held her breath. Angela breathed a heavy sigh a few seconds later. His heartbeat was there and still strong. She shook him, gentle at first, but with no response, shook harder. The farmer was met with a low moan of pain from Jin. This worried her greatly. She took his right arm and placed it over her shoulder, and lifted him up. A little more then half a year of working with an ax and hammer had done her wonders. She still had to more or less drag the doctor into her house.

She gently set him on the bed, getting a good look at him in the house light. What she saw frightened her. He was unnaturally pale, and his lips had a faint blue tint to them. There were heavy set bags under his eyes. What scared her most, however, was the dried blood that seemed to have trickled down the side of his face from head to chin. She immediately set a thick blanket on top of him, and hurried to retrieve some rages, badges, and water. She set the bowl of water and badges on the night table, and gently began to remove the blood from his face. Aside from a scrape on his cheek, and scratches on his ear, the bump was all that was wrong. It was quite large, and Angela as gently and carefully as she could wrapped the doctors head. After that was finished she went to go prepare some miso soup and tea for when he woke up.

* * *

Jin slowly cranked open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that there was something heavy and warm on top of him. He looked around, sight impaired due to his lack of having on his glasses, and noticed that he was in a bed. he tried to sit up, but found that his throbbing head over powered him. He fell back with a low moan, shutting his eyes.

"Jin are you awake?" he suddenly heard someone ask. He opened his eyes again, and almost gasped at the sight of Angela hovering over him.

"A-Angela?" he stuttered. His mind froze, and he could literally feel the colour rise in his cheeks, as his heart hammered against his rib cage. He couldn't think of anything to do or say, so he just looked into her eyes, her beautiful amber eyes.

"It's alright Jin." she said as she placed a damp cloth on his forehead. " I found you near Caramel Falls, I'm pretty sure you fell. You hit you head, hard, and you really messed up your ankle. Not to mention you were an icicle when I found you." Her voice held a slight worried scolding that made the doctor feel quite bad for having been so much trouble.

He opened his mouth to apologies, but instead out came a scratch cough. Angela sat him up slightly so his upper back was more on the back bored, the clothe on his head falling to his neck. When his coughing ceased she handed him his glass of tea. Shakingly he took the tea in both hands, and with some assistance form the farmer he took a few sips, it was heavenly to his cold insides. Angela set the tea cup down on the night stand. She then pulled the blankets closer to Jin, who had snuggled back down on the bed.

"Angela...I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused." The doctor said with downcast eyes. Angela gave a slight smile, and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to stroke the uninjured part of his head.

"It's alright Jin. Just...don't ever scare me like that again." She pouted. Then she looked up and continued as if oblivious to the world." I mean I look down and I see a person injured on the ground. Then I see it's you, and that really freaked me out. I was sooo scared especially with how I fe-" she cut herself abruptly from the rest of her sentence.

Jin looked up at her, and instantly noticed how her usual lightly, red dusted cheeks were the colour of a rose in it's prime. He knew his face probably look red as a tomato. He couldn't hold back any longer. She just looked so beautiful, he needed her in his life!

"Angela... I..I am so grateful to you, Angela,... and I want you to know you are the most stunning girl I have ever laid eyes on. I..I...ugh I love you!" Jin felt as though he would pass out as the words escaped his lips. He looked at her eating for her reply, all though unsure if he wanted to here it.

The farmer blushed madly, then quickly, but gently laid her arms around Jin. "I love you too! I have for quite awhile! I was just afraid to tell you." Jin couldn't help but smile.

"I was afraid to tell you!" he said wrapping his arms around her in return. They faced each other then... and they kissed.

* * *

**YAYAy for sappy ending! I am not too good with ending stories, the middle is always my favorite! Please leave a review!**


End file.
